


Love Bites

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: You help Sam and Dean track down a werewolf, flirting with Sam in the process





	

You were taking your dog out for a walk when he took off in a sprint. The 120 pound great pyrenees easily overpowered you, causing you to have to run in order to avoid being dragged on your ass.

“Cyril!” you yelled after him. “Cyril, slow down!”

Cyril finally slowed to a halt as he went up to a very tall - very  _ handsome _ \- man eating a chicken salad. The man smiled at Cyril and reached down to scratch behind his ear.

“Hey, I’m so sorry,” you panted to the man. “I think he smelled the chicken and just took off running.” You chuckled.

The man laughed with you. “It’s no problem, really. What’s his name?”

“Uh, Cyril,” you said, starting to catch your breath again. “Like Richard John  _ Cyril _ Allen. AKA ‘The Thunder God’. From Def Leppard.”

“Wow, that’s actually pretty awesome. I think most people would’ve just gone with Rick Allen or something.”

You shook your head, a smile plastered on your face. “No. I like to be  _ thorough _ when I name my animals.”

The hazel-eyed man held out his hand. You shook it as he introduced himself. “I’m Sam, by the way.”

“[Y/N],” you replied. “Again, I’m sorry about Cyril.”

“No, he’s great.”

“Well, we should get going. I still need to shower before I go to work,” you explained. “Maybe I’ll see you around, Sam.”

He smiled brightly. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Come on, Cyril.” You had to practically drag the dog away from Sam, but once you got him going, he kept walking.

 

Once at home, you filled up Cyril’s food and water bowls and went to take a shower before you had to be down at the precinct.

“Morning, [Y/N]!” the superintendent greeted you as you walked over to your desk. “How’s Cyril doing?”

“Pretty good,” you answered. “He really gave me some good cardio this morning.”

“Start running on ya?”

You nodded, rolling your eyes. You sat down at your desk and got to work. Being a secretary for the sheriff wasn’t always the easiest job, but at least it didn’t get boring.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” you heard the intern, Bailey, ask.

“Agents Elliott and Savage, FBI,” you heard a familiar voice announce. “Can we talk to the sheriff?”

“You’ll have to check with his secretary.” She pointed back at you. You looked up for a moment, then did a double take.

Sam was there in a suit along with another, slightly shorter, man. They said thank you to Bailey and made their way over to you.

“So, Sam Elliott, huh?” you teased, a smirk on your face.

“[Y/N]...[Y/L/N],” he responded after looking at the nameplate on your desk. “I don’t suppose we could talk to the sheriff?”

“Unfortunately, he’s in a meeting at the moment. But he should be finished in about twenty minutes, if you don’t mind waiting.”

“With all due respect, [Y/N],” the other man interrupted, “we’re trying to track down the nutbag that’s been tearing people’s hearts out, hopefully before we find another victim. So is there any way we could just take a look at the files from the case?”

You glared at him. “I don’t have that authority.”

“Right, of course,” Sam cut in before his partner could open his big mouth again. “Sorry about him. We’re sure the sheriff is just as concerned about finding the killer as we are.”

“He  _ is _ ,” you stated pointedly, looking towards Agent Savage. “In fact, he’s talking to the family of one of the victims.”

“Well, then I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we just sit in on it,” Agent Savage suggested, an annoyed smile on his face.

“Dean,” Sam muttered. “We can wait. It’s fine. Excuse us.”

“People are dying, Sam,” Dean snapped back as they walked away.

“You think I don’t know that? Look, I want to catch this thing as much as you do, but yelling at the sheriff’s secretary isn’t going to get us anywhere. She’s just doing her job.”

“No, she’s doing  _ our _ job. But she’s just a civilian.”

You knew you shouldn’t eavesdrop, but you couldn’t help it. You knew that Agent Savage didn’t like you, so what was one more strike against you? Besides, the way they were talking, they almost sounded like hunters.

“Sam, if they get too close to this, they could get hurt,” Dean continued muttering. “Do you want this bastard going after that girl? Cause I don’t. No matter how annoying she is.”

You rolled your eyes. The feeling was mutual.

“She’s going to be fine,” Sam countered. “Trust me. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Wait, is she that chick from this morning? With the wolf as a pet?”

Sam gave him a bitchface. “Cyril’s a great pyrenees. They’re guardian dogs.”

“Cyril? Like Richard John Cyril Allen?”

Sam nodded. You bite your lip, trying, and failing miserably, to stop yourself from smiling.

“So that’s why you went with Elliott and Savage, huh? Def Leppard fan. Not bad,” Dean approved.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“You wanna keep her safe, fine, I get it,” Dean added. “So until we find the wolf, why don’t you ask that poor girl to dinner, huh? Keep an eye on her, keep her safe.”

Wolf. Yep. Definitely hunters. You stood up and crossed over to them.

“Agents, can I have a word with you two, please?” you asked them. They nodded and followed you as you lead them to an empty conference room.

“Look, I know what you guys are, okay?” You got right to the point. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna rat you out. In fact, I’m gonna help you out.” You set the file in front of them. “He’s not tearing their hearts out, he’s  _ removing _ them. The incisions are almost surgical. If it is a werewolf, it’s one that went to medical school once upon a time.”

“Well, that gives us a start,” Dean sighed. “Got anything else for us?”

You stood up a little straighter. “So you believe me? Just like that? You’re not gonna test me for anything? For all you know, I could be a demon or a shifter. Hell,  _ I _ could be the damn werewolf.”

“Are you?” Sam asked, his eyes filled with doubt.

“No, but still. You guys are supposed to ask me how I know so much about this. After all, I’m just a sheriff’s secretary, right?” You arched an eyebrow.

“Alright, fine. How do you know so much about this?” Dean snarked.

You rolled your eyes at his tone. “My parents were hunters. But I didn’t want the life, so once I turned eighteen, I left. I went to Stanford for criminal law.”

“Stanford?” Sam pitched. “Really?”

You nodded.

“You know, I went to Stanford once. Long time ago.”

“Really? What made you leave?”

“That would be me,” Dean interjected. “So you gonna tell us what else you got, or what?”

You rolled your eyes again. Almost everything that came out of Dean’s mouth was worthy of one of your infamous eye rolls.

“Well, I cross-referenced the workplaces of the victims,” you continued. “They all worked within a ten mile radius of St. Andrew’s hospital down town.”

“So, odds are, one of the surgeons down at St. Andrews is our wolf,” Dean concluded.

“Bingo. So I cross referenced all the surgeons that moved into town within the last four months, one month before the killings started. I got seven names.”

“That’s way too many. We need to narrow it down more,” Dean told you.

“I’m not finished.” You sat down and open the file, showing the profiles of the surgeons you found. “Of these seven, three of them had a history with a family member of the victims. All of them.”

“There’ve been eight killings, how is that possible?” Sam asked.

“Well, when I did a background check on the vics, they all had a history of their own. They were all on the same basketball team in high school.”

“So you cross referenced the three with the high school?” Dean assumed.

“Of course I did. But I found nothing. All three of them went to different schools. However, the three of them  _ did _ play on different basketball teams of rivalling high schools. So odds are, they encountered each other at a game at some point.”

“Is there anything that points to one of these guys specifically?” Dean questioned.

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Great,” Dean huffed.

“Okay, well, this is still a really good lead,” Sam highlighted. “Three is better than seven. I say we go interview them and get them to write something down with a silver pen for us.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dean stood up. Sam followed suit, but stopped, looking at you.

“Hey, you wanna come join us?” he offered you.

You smiled. “Thanks, but I have work to do. Besides, who else is supposed to warn you when the sheriff is headed your way?” You smirked at him.

Sam smiled at you. “Right.” He pulls a card out of his pocket and hands it to you. “Here. Call if you find anything else. Or need to talk, or whatever, really.”

“Oh, and Sam,” you said as he stepped through the doorway.

“Yeah?” He poked his head back in.

“Any chance you’d want to do dinner tonight?”

  
A smile broke out across his face, revealing his dimples again. “That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second part if you guys request it!


End file.
